President of Kurageri
|native name = Rais wa Kurageri|Image = |Current = Kuende Issa|Termstart = since April 4435|style = His/Her Excellency, the President of the Kurageri|residence = Presidential Palace, Kuga|nominator = |appointer = Kuragi People|termlength = 5 years|inaugural = Elewisa Jabari|first = Elewisa Jabari|deputy = Vice-President of Kurageri Atiena Babette|salary = 150,000 KLO|Flag = Kurageri coa 2.png}}The President of Kurageri (Kitembo: Rais wa Kurageri) is both the head of state and head of government of The State of Kurageri. President's rights and obligations will be clearly determined by the constitution of Kurageri and other future staturoty laws. President is the both de facto ''and ''de jure highest office within the republic and the higest ranking representative. He or she heads the executive branch. The Rais ''does not have the right of the "legislative initiative" and has to propose all his legislation through his colleagues in the Parliament. In some extreme cases he or she has the right to propose parliament dissolution. President of Kurageri represents the republic on the international scene. The President is the head of government and has the exclusive right to propose cabinet members. Election The President is elected by the Kuragi people every five years. His or her term is independent of the Parliament's. Acording to the temporary rules established by the Electoral Comission of Kurageri the candidate with the most votes wins in the first round and becomes the next ''Rais. ''There is only one round. In order to be eligible the candidate must be 35 years old, no later than on the election day. Rights and Powers The President is the highest elected official in Kurageri. He enjoys a wide range of powers. His most important duties include: proposing the budget, nominating cabinet members, constitutional court judges, ambassadors and other officials as well as military officers. ''Rais is the head of government and takes care of it's actions. Every President is the Grand Master of the Order of the Kuragi Lion. Every President is granted said order ex officio. The President is the Supreme Commander of the Kuragi Armed Forces. He is tasked with appointing the highest ranking military officials. Presidential Residencies and properties One of the first actions of the first-ever President Elewisa Jabari was to create the Chancellery of the President of Kurageri tasked with aiding him in his numerous duties. The Chancellery operates the Presidential Palace. The Chancellery may use the available rooms in the Palace to accommodate foreign heads of state and heads of foreign governments. So far the Chancellery operates around twelve properties. * Presidential Palace in Kuga - official, all-year residence of the President. It is located in the Central District of Kuga in Kuga capital Province. It was built as a colonial residence between 3892 and 3916. Vice-President of Kurageri The Vice-President of Kurageri (Kitombe: Makamu wa Rais wa Kurageri) is an elected official. He/She is elected alongside the President and leaves the office at the end of the Presidential term (unless re-elected). Vice-President can fullfill the duties of the President for the duration of his inability. In case of a vacancy of the office of President the Vice-President takes over. The President has the right to nominate a Vice-President if the office becomes vacant during his term. The nomination must be approved by 60 Senators. List of Presidents of Kurageri Category:Kurageri Category:Nations Category:Dovani Category:Third World Category:Colonies